I want you back
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Duncan has just got out of prison and decides that he wants Gwen back in his life. Gwuncan story.


**Ok here's a one shot for Gwuncan takes place before total drama paradise. I don't own Total drama, but if I did I could of made all stars better and Duncan and Gwen wouldn't break up.**

Duncan is walking down the prison halls to the exit, no he's not escaping he got out of prison due to good behaviour, it take him 4 months to get out and now he's as free as a bird now. He went up to the calims office or whatever they call it in prison where they take your stuff away while you're in prison.

"Ok one wallet, cellphone, broken knife and a lighter." said the guard. "How does it feel to be free Duncan?"

"It's ok, I guess." Duncan replied.

"Well don't blow up anymore mansions." said the guard.

"I make no promises." said Duncan and gathered his things and leaves.

* * *

><p>At Duncan's house Duncan got out of hot he taxis and his brothers greeted him. "Welcome back, bro." said his older brother Jack.<p>

"That was so cool how you blew up Chris' mansion, man." said his younger brother Doug.

"Yeah it was too bad Gwen broke up with me." said Duncan.

"Yeah Duncan she was the best thing other than that bitch Courtney. Can you imagine you without the Mohawk and piercings, and the change of clothes. I would still beat you up." said Jack.

"Hey I know what'll cheer you up, wanna go egg the principal's house?" Doug asked.

"Doug, get some bad eggs." said Duncan.

"I'll get some toilet paper." said Jack.

* * *

><p>Later that night the three boys went to their principal's house and threw eggs, toilet papers at his house. Then Duncan keyed the principal's car a deflated the tires. But when they hire police sirens they got in Jack's car and drive away.<p>

They pulled up in the driveway laughing as hard as they can. "Make that buttwad's reaction will be priceless!" said Doug.

"Yeah he'll be like my car and my house! Priceless." said Duncan. Then he thought of something. "Hey Jack I need to get a few things and can you drive me to Gwen's house?"

"Sure why?" Jack asked.

"I'm getting her back before anyone else does." said Duncan.

"Good thinking bro." said Jack. Duncan exited the car and walks to the house.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Gwen's house Gwen is in her room drawing a picture of Elsa from Frozen freezing her enemies Heather and Courtney. "Man it wish that was real." Zhe said. Then she hears tapping coming from the window she went to go check it out and sees Duncan.<p>

She opens her window and glares at her ex boyfriend. "What do you want Duncan?!" Gwen asked enraged.

"Oh let's see prison was hell and I had to be nice to get out! Thanks for asking!" Duncan replied sarcastically. "But I want you back in my life Gwen!"

"It's over Duncan, go back to that cold hearted C.I.T!" said Gwen.

"I'm over her she's with Scott now and I accept that!" said Duncan.

"They broke up you know." said Gwen.

"They did? But I don't want her back, she wants to change me into something I'm not. But you, you're everything to me, when I was in prison you're all I can think of and you kept me going." said Duncan.

"You mean that?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, I do. When we broke up I felt a part of me has died." said Duncan.

"I felt the same way too." said Gwen.

"And to prove my love for you." He shows a pile of pictures of Courtney he lights his lighter and sets the pictures on fire and to top it off he takes out a stereo and plays every woman in the world by air supply. "Courtney is dead me and you're the best thing that ever happened to me!" Duncan explained.

Gwen places her hands over her heart and tears go down her face. "Oh Duncan!" She said and ran downstairs to hug Duncan. "Yes, I would like to be your girl again."

"That's all I need to hear." said Duncan. Then they share a passionate kiss and Gwen lifted her right leg. Duncan was the luckiest person ever he got out of prison and got back to together with Gwen.

**Well that's my take on Duncan and Gwen getting back together, if they're are any Duncan and Courtney shippers or Trent and Gwne shippers haters gonna hate. So please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
